Step It Up
by N.V.9
Summary: Sasuke is the perfect guy who does everything right. Naruto is his love interest who is a few cookies short of a complete pack. Gaara is Sasuke's new rival for Naruto's attention. Now Sasuke has to either lose his blonde or step it up DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

If Sasuke had to describe himself in one sentence it would be, 'Luckiest guy alive'. Why would he be known as the luckiest guy alive?

Easy, he was co-vice president of Uchiha Inc. His family pretty much owned the world. Anything he wanted he could have at the snap of his fingers. Money was never a problem and always on hand.

He was also considered a genius. His IQ was one of the highest in his school, both high school and college. What he didnt know wasn't really important. he knew business, music both modern and classic. He knew anything that was worthy of knowing and that could take him farther.

He had looks. Sasuke wasnt ashamed to admit he was attractive. Sometimes he even used his looks to get what he wanted. His face along with his brother's was in every magazine out there. People had posters of them on their walls and both could get any man or woman alive.

Which lead to the reason Sasuke thought he was the luckiest guy alive. His current love interests soon to be husband was the most breath taking creature alive. Naruto Uzumaki was the definition of hot. He had blonde silky shiny hair and amazing blue eyes that Sasuke loved to look at. Naruto was his life. Sasuke knew the second he met Naruto in college, he was his. Sasuke was a senior when Naruto entered college. Now three years later, Naruto was about to graduate as a business major, and on the day he would graduate, Sasuke planned to propose.

Naruto was a free spirit that loved the world. He had a smile for everyone and his face rarely held a frown. Sasuke wouldnt change anything about his beautiful blonde. well, scratch that, one thing Sasuke would change about his blonde, emphasis on the blonde, was his forgetfulness. Naruto couldn't remember anything. Half the time he forgot how to spell his own name. He never remembered phone numbers, names, save for Sasuke's which took almost two years of being called Larry before Naruto finally figured out that wasnt Sasuke's name. Heck he used to call Itachi Dil. How he got those names from their owns Sasuke didnt know. Naruto usually forgot to eat. Which Sasuke was okay with because it gave him a reason to take his beautiful beloved out for a romantic dinner. How he would graduate a business major Sasuke didnt know or try to figure out.

The only thing Naruto remembered was that he loved Sasuke. That Sasuke could live with. So long as the blonde knew he belonged to Sasuke, everything else was okay.

Now if Sasuke was to use a second sentence to describe himself he'd use, 'Very pissed off man'.

Now how would he go from lucky to pissed? again another easy one. That reason was Gaara Sabaku. the bane of his existence.

Gaara was like Sasuke. He was vice president of his own father's company. He was more serious and tended to glare at everyone that looked at him. He had looks that could rival the Uchiha brothers. He was, Sasuke had to admit, smart but he still fell short compared to a Uchiha. And over all Sasuke hated him.

Gaara wasnt always a problem, he only became one recently when both of their families decided to do business together. When they merged a portion of their companies together they had also thrown a sort of celebration party.

That night Sasuke took his little blonde with him. Naruto being himself was immediately the entertainment of the party. Sasuke didnt mind that people watched Naruto. He liked others feeling jealous over something they could never have. Not thinking twice about anyone watching his blonde, Sasuke had excused himself from his lovers side to speak to his father. When he had returned he found the red head almost inches from his dim witted blonde. His hands running through his innocent Naruto's hair.

Sasuke had stomped toward his boyfriend and jerked him from the frowning red head. Ignoring Naru's surprised voice, he told the stupid Sabaku that if he ever touched what was his again he'd kill him.

Gaara had responded that, so long as no ring was on Naruto's finger he was free game. one glaring match later and Sasuke was leaving with his unsuspecting boyfriend in tow. the only thing that brought a smile to his lips was when Naruto turned around and said 'Bye Coco.' Sasuke had laughed so hard he cried.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as ran in through Sasuke's door leading into his office.

"Hello Naruto." Sasuke smiled as he stood and waited for his blonde to jump into his arms.

"Sasuke guess who I found?" Naruto asked jumping in place. "Oh I almost forgot, I brought you lunch." Naruto handed a fast food bag that with a picture of burger.

"Thank you." Sasuke hid his grimaced behind a smile. He wasnt really fond of fast food. Heck he was one of those my bodies a temple people but because Naruto brought it for him Sasuke would eat it. "So who did you find?" he asked putting the bag on the desk.

"Me." Gaara smirked walking in. Sasuke felt his face shut down and murder rise in his vains.

"Yep I found Coco in the hallway." Naruto grinned looking up at Sasuke and completely missing the annoyance flash in Gaara's eyes.

Sasuke smirked at Gaara and said, "Well hello Coco, now goodbye."

Gaara left in a huff as the door closed Sasuke heard some kind of strangled scream escape Gaara's mouth.

"Coco is so nice." Naruto giggled before jumping into Sasuke's chair and twirling around. "Sasuke! I brought you lunch!" Naruto said again spotting the bag.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke said stopping the chair and leaning down to plant a kiss on a blushing blonde. "But I prefer to start with dessert."


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled across the house. "Sasuke!"  
"Office." Sasuke called not turning away from the laptop on his desk. "Get rid of that, turn that to that, is this needed?" talking to himself was a habit that the raven didn't even know he had. It was a common thing he did when working on anything work related, especially when a new contract was being added or changed.

"Sasuke!"

"Office." he called again as he frowned and deleted a sentence he didn't like and changed it to something else. The nerve of some people! To think they could try and cheat any Uchiha let alone Sasuke. Shaking his head, Sasuke continued on.

"Sasuke!"

"Office!" Sasuke yelled. Sometimes Naruto drove him insane. Their house wasn't even that big to begin with. It was a two story with four bedrooms. Two of which were turned into one giant office. They had the standard layout with a kitchen, sitting room, dinning room, bathrooms, and so on. It was kind of small for Sasuke, but Naruto loved it the second he saw it and who was he to tell his blonde idiot no?

"Sasuke."  
"Naruto! I'm upstairs in the office!" Sasuke yelled rubbing his forehead with one hand and taking his reading glasses off.

"Sasuke!" Naruto giggled as he came bouncing into the room in nothing but a towel.

"Did," clearing his dry throat, Sasuke tried again, "Did you need something?" He asked already saving his work and turning his focus completely on his most favorite piece of art that was Naruto's body.

"Yep." Naruto nodded as he held the towel up with one hand.

Sasuke licked his lips and began to plan everything he was going to do to his blonde lover. He'd start at the neck... No his navel... No better yet his-

"I'm going to take a shower." Naruto said breaking into his thoughts.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke blinked.

"Yep, so bye." Naruto giggled before turning and skipping out of his office.

"what the hell..." Sasuke said quietly. "He came in here, dressed to be ravaged, to tell me that?" Getting up Sasuke began removing his shirt. "God, I love that idiot." He grinned before following his blonde.

X~x~X

"And then I said, 'no you cant have that one, I want it' and he said, 'to late it's mine' then I said, 'But I wanted it' then he said, 'I already got it' and then I said-"

"Naruto is there a point to this story?" Sasuke asked feeling a headache coming on as he drove to work. For the last half hour Naruto had gone on and on about a cookie that he wanted, repeating everything word for word. He can't remember anything of importance but he remembers his fight about a cookie?

"Yes, it is." Naruto pouted before he went on again.

"Naruto." Sasuke said stopping him for a second time.

"Yes Sasuke?" Naruto asked tilting his head in a way that made Sasuke want to jump him right there and then.

What was he saying? Oh yeah, "What is the point of the story?"  
"What story?" Naruto asked.

"The one you're telling." Sasuke sighed. You love him, he repeated over and over in his head.

"Oh...um... I forgot." Naruto giggled as he swung his legs as best he could.

"Okay... Naruto lets play a game."  
"Okay! What one? Can it be a happy game? I don't like scary games." Naruto said.

You really love him and you want to marry him, "Okay, here's the game, we are going to see who can be quite the longest." Sasuke said.

"I'll win because I'm good at this game. I can stay so quiet that you will forget I'm here and-"

"Naruto the game starts now." Sasuke said interrupting him.

Naruto pretended to zip his mouth and throw away the key. With a grin, Sasuke mentally patted his back and relaxed.

Five minutes later he was ready to jump Naruto. The innocent blonde kept running his hand boredly up and down his own jean covered thigh, up his chest and back again. Why he was doing it, Sasuke didn't know, heck he didn't care. What kind of disturbed him though was the jealousy he felt at the tan hand. That's my body, not yours. I get to touch it not you.

With that in mind Sasuke cut two cars off and headed off the freeway.

"Sasuke, where are we going? I thought I was going with you to work?" Naruto said before he slapped his hand over his mouth.

Pulling behind an abandon warehouse, Sasuke pulled over and unbuckled his then Naruto's seat belts. "Naruto, you lost. Now I get a prize." he smirked pushing his seat back as far as it could go.

"What prize? You didn't say anything about a prize!" Naruto pouted before he gasped as he was pulled into Sasuke's lap.

X~x~X

"You're late." Itachi said when Sasuke arrived with a flushed Naruto. "Care to share what you were doing?"

"Dancing." Naruto said quickly as he tried to fix his rumpled shirt.

"Dancing?" Itachi smirked trying to hide a grin.

"Who was dancing?"

At the sound of Gaara's voice, Sasuke felt his happy glow fade away into a deep scowl.

"No one!" Naruto shouted blushing.

"But I thought you said Sasuke and y-"  
"Silly Itachi, haha, don't you have to... go fire that person?" Naruto asked blushing.

"Person?" Itachi asked as the blushing blonde kept pushing him out the door.

"Yep, that one person that works in the... bathroom." Naruto said quickly. To Gaara he said, "Never does his job right."

"Naruto but-" Itachi said trying to force back a laugh.

"Naruto and I had sex." Sasuke said smirking at the to-cute-to-be-anything-but cute glare from his boyfriend.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined blushing brighter then a tomato.

"I see." Gaara said not changing his expression.

"You're not grossed out?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Why would I be?" Gaara asked as Sasuke frowned. Why would it matter? There was nothing to be grossed out about when it came to their sex life. Was Naruto ashamed to be with him?

"Because we just had sex not that long ago!" Naruto yelled. With a sigh of relief that Naruto was not ashamed of him or their relationship, Sasuke grinned. Idiot was just embarrassed that he had to talk to someone ten minutes after they did it.

"What's wrong with that?" Gaara asked confused.

"We just had sex!" Naruto yelled again, "We smell like sex!"

"You smell like strawberries." Gaara said sniffing him much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Really? Sasuke bought me some afterwards. I was really hungry." Naruto smiled holding on to Sasuke's arm.

"I'm kind of hungry myself," Gaara smirked at the now glaring Uchiha, "Care to join me?"

"Okay." Naruto smiled happily.

"Actually Naruto and I need to do something." Sasuke said not releasing his struggling boyfriend's arm. There was no way Gaara was going to have 'lunch' with Naruto.

"Another time then." Gaara said, "Itachi would you care to finish our meeting?"

"Lead the way." Itachi nodded. "Sasuke, Naruto."

"Bye Itachi!" Naruto yelled waving. "Bye Gaara!"

Sasuke and Itachi blinked in shock at what had just come out of Naruto's mouth. Both were thinking pretty much along the same lines. How did Naruto remember Gaara's name after a week?


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"And he was so cool!" Naruto shouted as he sat on the counter right beside an agitated raven.

The raven who was in the process of cutting up vegetables. Okay, so maybe he was using more force then necessary to get the job done and okay maybe they were all coming out a little squashed and uneven. And yes he'd admit that he had almost sliced off a finger once or twice... fine six times in the last five minutes.

All of which was not his fault, however. It was all Gaara's fault. That annoying red head was a pain even when he wasn't around. He was all Naruto could talk about for the last three days.

"Then the guy was so scared that he peed." Naruto giggled swinging his legs and covering his mouth.

"That's nice." Sasuke bit out and started on another carrot.

"Everyone was whispering how scary Gaara was and how dangerous he looked. I thought it was awesome!"

Jumping at Naruto's screaming, Sasuke cursed as he finally cut his finger. Stupid finger was just asking for it. Moving to the sink he turned on the water.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto said jumping off the counter and running to his side. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? Sasuke I don't like to see you bleed! What if you keep bleeding and never stop! What if you get sick! What if-" and that was all Sasuke understood as Naruto latched on to his back and started sobbing.

All worked up for a small cut? It was adorable, Sasuke would admit that, but it was also annoying. Naruto tended to overreact to every cut or bruise.

Like that one time Sasuke had banged his toe on the table and it swelled up. Naruto had been upset for days. He had constantly cried and refused to leave Sasuke's side. He was so conviced that Sasuke was going to die from an infection. When Sasuke asked why he thought this, Naruto had said he saw it on tv. He said there was this episode on some fact show or other that said a guy died from stubbing his toe. Then he started crying again and said he didn't want Sasuke to die.

Sasuke of course, after getting over the annoyance had come up with a plan. He had told Naruto there was a cure for a stubbed toe. Naruto had immeditly jumped on this and asked what. Sasuke, of course, had smirked and said sex would make it go away.

Needless to say for the next few days he and Naruto had sex nonstop until Itachi called and demanded Sasuke show up for work.

Best days of his life, Sasuke thought.

"Naruto." he said thinking he could get the same thing again.  
"What?" Naruto sobbed into his back.

"I know a cure for a cut finger."  
"Really! Tell me! I'll do anything!" Naruto shouted looking at him with complete innocence. God he was so guliable and screwable.  
"We have to have-"

Ring. Ring. Ring.  
Damn that phone.

"Hold on Sasuke, someone's calling." Naruto said skipping out of the room.

"I could be dying here." Sasuke pouted looking at his finger still under the water, "Isn't he worried about my health?" with a pout still in place he grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around his finger. Moving toward the bathroom he walked passed Naruto talking happily on the phone. Not really caring why his idiot was talking about ramen, he made to go on until he heard that dreadful name.

"-Gaara, the flavor is the best. It taste so yummy. Sasuke never lets me have more then one." Naruto pouted. "Really? Yeah! I'll go! Okay! I'll see you tomorrow!"

When he hung up Naruto turned and spotted Sasuke scowling at the phone.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted jumping in place. "That was Gaara, remember Gaara?" When Sasuke made no move, Naruto went on, "He's that red head with the scary eyes... The one I was talking about... He has pretty eyes... He's really dangerous... The cool guy that-"  
"I KNOW WHO GAARA IS!" Sasuke shouted and then felt like crap as Naruto began to tear up. "I'm sorry Naru, I didn't mean to yell... It's just," What excuse could he use that Naruto would understand, because Naruto surely didn't understand Gaara was hitting on him. "my finger."

"Your finger?" Naruto frowned trying to figure out why Sasuke's finger mattered.  
"Remember I cut it?" Sasuke said, "In the kitchen... with a knife... as I was making dinner."

"I don't remember." Naruto said with his thinking face. "When did this happen?"

"Today... Only a few minutes ago." Sasuke rolled his eyes and held up his finger. "It was bleeding bad." He went on and put on a mournful face. "It might still be bleeding."  
At Naruto's gasp of shock, Sasuke inwardly smirked and prepared for his blonde to latch on to him. Naruto didn't disappoint.  
Once again the blonde was crying and begging Sasuke not to die. Of course, Sasuke said there was one solution to this.

"Tell me!" Naruto cried meeting his eyes.

"We have to have sex. It will get the blood away from my hand and heal it." Sasuke said knowing exactly where the blood would go.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Naruto shouted and dragged him off to bed.

Hours later, okay the next day, Sasuke fell to his back with a smirk on his face. Beside him Naruto panted tiredly as he tried and failed to roll to his stomach. Sex had to be a remedy for everything, Sasuke decided.

"Are you healed?" Naruto finally got out.

"Not quite." Sasuke said and rolled back over onto Naruto.

Much later, Sasuke was dressing for work, his brother was going to kill him for being late again, and Naruto was now laying on his stomach unable to move or want to.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said kissing the blonde's bare back.  
"Love you." Naruto yawned.

"I'm going to work."

"Kay." and just like that Naruto was out like a light.

With a whistle Sasuke left.

When he arrived at work he smirked at Itachi's scowling face and went into his office. Turning on his computer he sat back in his chair and grinned at the picture of Naruto on his desk.

"Why are you late?" Itachi asked standing in his doorway.  
"Almost died." Sasuke smirked.  
"What!" Itachi paled and moved closer. "What happened?"

"Cut my finger."

"How... how do you almost die from that?" Itachi asked confused as he looked at Sasuke's finger now sporting a bandaid.

"I could have bled to death." Sasuke chuckled. "Luckily, Naruto healed me and I'm good as new."

"You had remedy sex again." Itachi stated with his own chuckle. Naruto was so... Blonde. There was no other word for him. "What happens if you really might die?"

"I'm sure sex with Naruto will heal that."

"Where do I find my own blonde?" Itachi asked sitting on Sasuke's desk. Normally Sasuke would scowl at him and demand he get off but right now Sasuke was in his happy mood. His car could be towed and he would just wave off the tow truck and wish them a happy day.

"Hell if I know." Sasuke answered. "Just leave mine alone."

Itachi rolled his eyes and picked up Naruto's picture. "Mother and Father will be happy when you finally marry him. He's like their baby because he never grows up. He's more innocent then a new born."

"Mother already spoon feeds him and makes sure he wears all of his safety stuff when he goes outside or to the park with her." Sasuke pointed out. "What more can she do?"

"Who knows? Father already reads to him and puts him down for his nap as well." Itachi laughed as he remembered the colder then ice Uchiha doing just that for Naruto when Sasuke was running late and Naruto was cranky. Fugaku and Mikoto had immediatly ran to the blonde's side and began baby talking to him. Eventually Mikoto had ran out of the room and grabbed a children's book. Fugaku had made a bed for Naruto on the couch and laid the blonde on Mikoto's lap as he read the book.  
Itachi still couldn't believe that had happened and when he told Sasuke, his brother didn't believe him until he saw it for himself a few weeks later.  
Fugaku and Mikoto had never wanted their children to grow up, even if Fugaku wouldn't admit to that, and when Naruto had appeared beside Sasuke one day they were overjoyed.

"Father took him the other day to go clothes shopping." Sasuke whispered. "He bought Naruto a kid's meal for lunch."

"What!" Itachi's eyes widen at this. "In public?"

"I know. Naruto told me all of this. He said he had so much fun that day because Father had then taken him to see that new kids movie in the theater."

"Get out." Itachi said, shock showing clearly in his eyes. "He is willing messing with his own reputation?" Was the world coming to an end? "Next you know they're going to be glaring at you for sleeping with their baby."

"Let's hope not. I really can't go without sex." Sasuke said fearing that maybe that nightmare would come true.

"I pity you already." Itachi nodded his head and put the picture down.

"So do I, but I'm sure it's not for the same reason." Gaara said walking in.

"Is there a reason I have to see your face?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm sure I can think of one." Gaara smirked stopping beside Itachi. "I just thought I'd tell you that I'm going to be taking Naruto for Ramen later today."

"What!" Sasuke shouted scaring the whole floor and causing a small earthquake. Itachi looked on in amusment as Sasuke stood behind his desk with his hand's gripping the edge almost breaking the black beautiful wood. His face flushed with anger and his eyes pretty much killing Gaara were he stood.

"Didn't he tell you?" Gaara chuckled.

Now that he mentioned it, Sasuke did remember Naruto's converstation over the phone. "No way in hell are you taking my blonde anywhere with you." he glared.

"He already agreed. In fact, I'm off to pick him up right now." Gaara said turning and then shouting in shock as he was tackled to the floor.

Itachi sighed and picked his brother off of Gaara. "Where are you going?" Itachi asked him.

"To take my blonde dinner." Sasuke answered stalking out of the room. No way in hell was Gaara going to win his blonde over with Naruto's favorite food. Sasuke just had to stay a step ahead of the stupid red head and he'd have nothing to worry about.

"But you just got here." Itachi said to the empty doorway. "Damn it!" he cursed, now he was stuck with everything.

"Idiot." Gaara hissed picking himself up and dusting off his clothes.

"No you don't." Itachi growled grabbing his collar and jerking him behind him. Ignoring his curses and demands to be set free, Itachi jerked Gaara into his office and forced him to sit down. "You will help me and be happy doing it." Itachi glared.

"Okay." Gaara nodded quickly. Itachi was one scary guy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke watched his blonde with an unblinking stare. Everywhere that Naruto went, his eyes followed. It really wasn't his fault though. Naruto was just to sexy in his three piece suit. A three piece suit that Sasuke's mother had bought him because it made his eyes and hair pop.

Right now, Naruto was looking and searching for his missing shoe, which Sasuke had hiding behind his back. The only reason he did that was to see Naruto bending over and stretching high into places Sasuke knew the shoe would never be, leaving him to want to jump the blonde.

"Sasuke..." Naruto pouted turning to him with his arms crossed. "I can't find it!"

"I'm sure it's here somewhere." Sasuke answered as he leaned against the wall. "Check under the bed again, it might be there."

"Okay." Naruto sighed and quickly did as told.

That did it. Dropping the shoe on the floor, Sasuke pounced on the startled blonde and in five seconds flat they were both naked.

"Oh there it is." Naruto said tiredly as he pointed to his shoe by the doorway. "Mama Mikoto is going to be mad that we missed dinner."

"I'm sure she'll get over it when she hears how we couldn't find the missing shoe." Sasuke yawned as he pulled Naruto closer to him and wrapped his body around the smaller tan form.

"I think the shoe burgler had it. They always take my shoe, never yours."

"It's because you have such cute little shoes and I have big ugly ones." Sasuke answered as he hid his smile.

"Probably and mine are a lot nicer smelling while yours stink."

"My shoes stink?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Yeah, your gym shoes smell bad and your favorite black ones... they don't smell too pretty either." Naruto nodded as he began to drift off.

"Do my feet stink?" Sasuke asked with growing horror.

"I don't know, I don't smell your feet."

"But you smell my shoes?"

"I guess." Naruto said and he was out like a light.

For the rest of the night, all Sasuke could think about was smelly feet and shoes. He didn't even get a wink of sleep and when morning came, he felt like crap. Glowering at Naruto's cheerfulness as the blonde got ready for the day, Sasuke cursed his smelly feet.

"Sasuke, can I go to work with you? I don't have class today." Naruto said pouncing on him fully clothed. "Please?"

"Why do you want to go?" Sasuke asked letting a grin overtake his face. Naruto had that affect on him. Lifting one hand, he ran it slowly and gently through Naruto's golden mane. It was always so soft and silky. How did he do it?

"Because Gaara is going to be there and he..." the rest of what Naruto was saying went unheard as Sasuke immeditaly tensed up at his rival's name. No way was he going to lose his blonde, who he planned to marry, to a deranged red head.

"Naruto," Sasuke said cutting off Naruto mid sentence, "Why do you like Gaara so much?" even saying his name annoyed the hell out of him. The red head's name shouldn't even be mentioned in their home let alone by Naruto's mouth.

"Because he's awesome. Did you know, he rides a motorcycle? I saw him on it the other day when I was walking to class with Kiba." Naruto said and went on to describe the bike.

So he rode a motorcyle? Maybe it was time that Sasuke got one. Sure he didn't know how to ride one but he was a Uchiha and Uchiha's did everything perfectly. "Let me get up so we can get to work then." Sasuke said stopping his blonde with a kiss.

Once dressed, he buckled Naruto in the car and went to work.

When he arrived, he ushered his blonde into his office and sat him at one end of his desk with a pen and paper to keep him entertained. Once settled, Sasuke began looking over the internet for the best bike to own. He needed one that would put Gaara's bike to shame. So with a goal in mind, he searched and purchased more then one. Because if he had more then Gaara, that just made him cooler right?

X~x~X

Four days later, Sasuke woke up bright and early to the sound of a truck parking in front of his home. Beside him, Naruto was still knocked out cold from their round of many times over sex. Pulling his pants on, Sasuke ran outside like a child would run downstairs on christmas morning.

He just barely controlled himself from jumping the guy that was unloading number two of six bikes that Sasuke bought. He wasn't sure what any of them were, he just picked the ones that appealed to him. Like the black one with a blue strip. Or the gleaming red one with the black strip. Or the white one with the black strip... needless to say, all the bikes had black.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" the man asked boredly as his partner parked the last bike in the driveway.

"Yes." Sasuke said quickly.  
"Sign here." The man sighed and waited for his clip board to be returned. What he wasn't expecting was Sasuke throwing it at him and then calmly telling him to get off his lawn before he called the cops. And because the guy stood there a bit too long for Sasuke's liking, a policeman showed up.

Ignoring the annoyance of the man being arrested for trespassing, Sasuke ran around his bikes, trying to decide which one to try out first. Deciding on the black one without a second color, Sasuke sat down and then did nothing. How was he supposed to work this thing?

Before he could ask the person that brought his bikes, they were gone. With a pout in place, he decided he could this on his own because he was a Uchiha and he was cool like that.

An hour later, he called his brother.

"So why did you buy these?" Itachi asked looking the six bikes over, one of which was totaled and deformed beyond recognition. Sasuke still wasn't sure how that one happened. He was just happy Naruto was still asleep. Another bike was stuck to the side of his house, the front in completely gone beyond the brick. Sasuke had ran inside to see if any damage had been done but lucky him, nothing was wrong.

"Because that annoying, stupid, idiot, asswipe, fuck-"

"Can you just say Gaara?" Itachi asked lifting a brow.

"No." Sasuke said plainly.

"Okay... What do you need me for?"

"That idiot has one and rides it around and Naruto saw him. Now he thinks that loser is cooler then me and I can't have that."

"So What do you need me for?" Itachi asked again.

"Teach me how to ride one." Sasuke demanded.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? I've never been on one." Itachi said, shocked at his brothers stupidness. "This is the closest I've come to one that is not on the outside of my car."

"Who cares, teach me."

"Sasuke, I don't think you understand-"

"Itachi, you can do anything you want. You're a Uchiha, the best one out there... Well I thought so anyway. I guess Shisui was right." Sasuke said knowing Itachi would cave in. It was no secret that Shisui and Itachi were family rivals that protrayed themselves as best friends but really only wanted to outdo the other.

"What did Shisui say?" Itachi demanded.

"He said he was better then you and will always be better. He said that he only needed to do anything once and he was already a pro. He said that you are a loser that needs to take baby steps before you did anything... Maybe I should have gone to him first instead of being the loyal brother that I am." Hook, line and sinker.

"Give me the damn bike." Itachi snarled as the thoughts of murder ran through his mind. No way was Shisui going to teach his baby brother anything. He would show his annoying cousin that he was the god of the Uchiha's!

Sasuke smirked as his brother jumped on one of the bikes. He watched as his brother quickly analyzed everything before nodding to himself and starting it and flying straight into the garage door.

Losing his smirk, Sasuke ran to Itachi's still form and rolled him over. "Itachi! Are you okay?" he yelled looking over his dazed brother.  
"What's going on?" Naruto asked running to them. "I get up and hear something crash-Itachi!"

"I think I hurt myself." Itachi groaned not wishing to move. "Nope, I take that back. I did hurt myself."

"OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!" Naruto started shouting as he ran around in circles.

"Maybe you should have asked Shisui." Itachi said as both Uchiha's watch Naruto freaking out as he ran to them and then away.

"Maybe you're right." Sasuke nodded helping his brother to his feet. "I think the bikes are defective though. What Uchiha can't ride one?" In both of their minds they were thinking 'Us'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke just nodded his head along with his brother as their Mother continued to lecture them about Naruto's safety and motercycles. How they found out about them, Sasuke didn't know. They were still outside when his parents pulled up, both looking perfect, and began cooing and soothing Naruto as they lectured both he and Itachi.

"What if Naruto got on one?" His Mother demanded with her hands on her hips. Turning his gaze slightly he saw Naruto sitting happily with his Father playing some kind of gameboy or something. Sasuke wasn't sure, he stopped playing digital games once they made the gameboy so to him, every game to come was a gameboy. From what he could see, his Father was showing Naruto had to capture some kind of pokemon. How his Father knew what to do, Sasuke didn't want to know. "Sasuke!"

"Yes Mother?" Sasuke jumped, somewhat afraid of the glare he was recieving.

"Have you listened to a word I've said!"

"Yes Mother." Sasuke nodded quickly.  
"Mother?" Itachi asked timidly, "They were Sasuke's bikes, so am I-"

"You delibertly used them and so you are also at fault. Can you imagine Naruto on one of those things? They are a death trap. They could have taken the poor angel away from us..." and on she went. Sasuke stopped listening once he began picturing Naruto on any kind of bike or behind the wheel of anything with an engine. The image was frightening and he could already feel white hairs growing. "And another thing!" Mikoto went on, "Why did you not show up to dinner?"

"We were going but something came up." Sasuke said quickly.

"Yeah, in your pants," Itachi coughed in his fist. "Excuse me."

"Of course darling." their Mother nodded, patting Itachi's head and completely missing what he said. "Sasuke stop glaring at your brother."

"But-"

"Sasuke listen to your Mother." Fugaku warned.

"Yes Father." Sasuke nodded as Itachi smirked.

"As for you," Mikoto went on, turning her gaze to look at Itachi, "Clean yourself up. You look like you played in a junkyard."

"I just got in an accident! One that could have ended my life!" Itachi gaped in shock at the uncaring look Mikoto was giving them. "My life was in danger!"

"Yes and it will be even more so once I'm through with you." Mikoto warned. "Sasuke, go put on some clothes. Do not adverstise what you do not plan to sell."

"Mother!" Sasuke gaped.

"Did you not see the woman, old and young, drooling out there? I won't be surprised if numbers start filling your mail box."

"How come there'll be numbers in there?" Naruto asked confused.

"No reason dear." Mikoto smiled gently at the blonde. "Don't concern yourself with such things."

"Okay!" Naruto grinned. "I can't wait to tell Kiba that I don't have to worry about numbers anymore. He'll be so jealous. I'm going to go tell him right now!" with that Naruto zoomed out of the room, calling for his phone like it was a dog.

"See what you did?" Sasuke facepalmed, "Now I'm going to have to explain why he has to use numbers. Do you know how long that'll take? This is like the letter thing last year."

"How long did it take you to get Naruto to start using the alphabet instead of making up symbols?" Itachi grinned.

"I barely got him to start doing the ABC's three months ago." Sasuke groaned. "Thank you Mother."

"I'm sure it won't come to that." Mikoto forced a laugh. "Hmmm look at the time, dear we have to go. Sasuke tell Naruto bye for us."

And off they went. Before Sasuke could blink, his parents and Itachi were gone. With another groan and a curse at his Mother, he went in search of Naruto.

"-and I don't have to use them anymore." Naruto finished saying smugly. "Aren't you jealous?"

Whatever Kiba said, Sasuke didn't care. Taking the phone from Naruto, he ended the call and kissed the blonde before Naruto could protest. "Naruto, sweetheart, we need to talk."

"Oh no," Naruto said with dread covering his face. "You're straight!"

"What?" Sasuke blinked as his eyes crossed to keep Naruto's finger in view.  
"I knew it!" Naruto went on as he turned and began to pace. "I knew it all along. It was right there in front of me the whole time. How could you lie to me?" Naruto pouted, on the verge of tears.

"Naruto, I'm not straight." Sasuke said quickly, pulling the blonde into his arms.

"You're not?" Naruto asked with big blue eyes.

"No, I'm not. I lo-" Sasuke smiled gently.

"Oh no!" Naruto screamed, jumping away. "You're gay!" with that he ran off.

X~x~X

"So you don't mind me being gay?" Sasuke panted sometime later. Beside him, half on the couch and half on the floor, Naruto tried to relearn to breath.

"Nope." the blonde grinned. "I love Sasuke when he's gay."

"You mean gay as in likes men, right? Not the gay that mean's stupid, right?" Sasuke slightly frowned.

"That too." Naruto nodded as he tried to get up but failed. "Ouch, Sasuke my butt hurts. I think I fell on something."

"I'm sure you did." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he helped Naruto on the couch. "Now listen about the number thing-"

"Isn't it great. I can't believe no one ever told me I can forget about nu-"

"Naruto you can't forget about them." Sasuke stated.

"What? Why?" the blonde pouted, once again on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry," Sasuke pleaded, if he was a sucker for anything, it was Naruto's tears. Naruto crying was like getting nothing on a birthday. It was sad and heartbreaking. "Numbers help us in life Naruto."

"But I don't like numbers."

"No one likes numbers but we have to deal with them."

"Fine." the blonde got out as he nodded his head. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the first number?"

X~x~X

"You look dead." Gaara commented as he went over a file on the left side of Itachi's desk. From the right side of Itachi's desk, Sasuke sent him an exhausted glare. Fingering the file in front of him, he tried to see passed the blur and make out any word he could. So far he had 'the', 'finale', 'for', and 'monkey'. Wait Monkey? Squinting, he looked again and realized it said, 'monthly'. "You shouldn't skip on your beauty sleep. You already need all that you can get." When Sasuke didn't even respond to him this time, Gaara frowned in annoyance. "I'm talking to you-" was as far as he got before he heard a loud snore. "Itachi, Saske fell asleep." he said turning to the older raven, who was already passed out, head thrown back as drool fell out of his mouth. "What the hell?"

Little did Gaara know that Sasuke and Itachi, who didn't want to, had spent the whole night getting Naruto to relearn how to count to ten. So far Naruto was up to two.


End file.
